


Bulletproof Coffee

by Sneezus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneezus/pseuds/Sneezus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love the relationship Chin and Steve share, hence this short drabble as a follow-up to 5.15. Just a bite-sized fluff sandwich with Danny caught in the middle. (;</p><p>* Just remember, bulletproof coffee boosts energy and enhances brain function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Morning, I made coffee."

"You are godsend." Steve rolled out of bed and clumsily pattered down the stairs, complete with bed head.

"What is this?!" 

"Oh yeah, Danny's here." Chin shouted from the bathroom.

Steve took a big gulp of coffee before breaking into a big smile. "Gives you energy and enhances brain function, Danny. I thought we been through this already."

"What do you want? A heart attack???! There is no use enhancing brain function if a, you've got nothing to enhance, or b, you're clutching your chest on the floor, dead because you've clogged up all your arteries with butter!!!"

"Grass-fed though." Chin said as he popped his head into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Steve added with a peck on his cheek


End file.
